Once Upon A New Beginning
by Ryuzaki Faux
Summary: "He had no-where to go, no-where to call home, and; Most importantly, no-one to call Family..." AU. Rated M for Later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing of this story. Just the keyboard and computer used to create it.**_

_**The Characters belong to their rightful owner. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

A little boy was abandoned on the door-step of a well-known, local, Clown's small apartment. The man was alerted by his own installed doorbell as he quickly hopped off his sofa and ran over to the door, swinging it wide open. He looked around but saw no-one...

"Huh... Must have been a couple of Pranksters..." He said, aloud to himself. He turned his back to the dark world that was now behind him as he was just about to close the door when he suddenly heard a strange noise come from where he had just been looking... Slowly, he turned around once again, but this time, he looked down; and he saw it, or... In this case, him...

Mana knelt down and smiled at the small child that was snugly wrapped up in a thin blanket to him warm. "Now... Who would leave such a small child on a strangers' door-step...?" Mana asked, mainly to himself as he took one last glance around the dark to make sure there actually wasn't someone looking for this child as he picked up the small bundle, holding the child in his arms securely as he went back inside, shutting the door behind him.

"I guess we're just going to have to look for your parents tomorrow, huh..?" Mana spoke to the child quietly. "But, for tonight, you'll stay here, with me." He added with a small smile. Mana loved kids, too bad he didn't have any of his own... No-one wanted to be in a relationship with a _Clown_...

He turned to leave the living room, grabbing the remote on the way to turn off the television as he tossed it onto the couch before heading down the hall to the bedroom. Mana's bed was safely against the wall, so he wasn't _too_ worried about the child rolling off by accident and hurting himself...

He set Allen down gently on the bed by the wall as he got ready. He came back minutes later to find the small child unwrapped himself from his own thin blanket and was wandering around on the bed. Mana walked over and chuckled softly. "Such a curious little boy..." Mana said, picking him up carefully.

The little boy giggled adorably, making Mana smile in delight. But then, Mana noticed something. It looked like a little piece of paper... "Must've fallen out of the blanket when he removed it..." Mana sat, gently setting the child back down by the wall as he sat on the edge of the bed. He picked up the piece of paper and began reading it aloud to himself.

"My name is Allen... I'm yours now.. My mommy and daddy no longer want me. If you want to re-name me, you may. Please take good care of me."

Mana blinked and frowned as he looked up at the little boy. "...So... You're name is Allen, huh..? Your parents no longer want you..? You poor thing... I'll take care of you then..." Mana smiled as the child didn't seem to know, or care for that matter, about what was going on.

"I'll keep your name... Allen... Allen Walker... That sounds good, right?" He smiled at the name before looking at the child as he giggled again. "You like it too?" Mana smiled again.

Mana set the piece of paper down on the nightstand beside his bed as he sighed. He turned off the light and laid down next to Allen. "...Mine now, huh...?" He said aloud, staring up at the ceiling. He rolled over onto his side, elbow on the bed as he rested the side of his head in the palm of his hand. "I'll raise you the right way, Allen..."

Mana then turned his attention to Allen's left arm. "Strange... I don't remember you getting hurt..." He said as he sat up slightly, gently grabbing Allen's left. It didn't seem to hurt or bother him. Mana smiled "No matter..." He said as he laid back down, pulling Allen to him gently. "Time to sleep, Allen..." Mana said softly as the child yawned.

Mana put Allen to sleep before he soon fell asleep as well. No need to look for his parents anymore...

* * *

**So.. I know it's not much.. It actually just popped into my head tonight and thought i should get it down on paper or something. Turns out, i actually like it.. So i decided to turn it into an on-going story. I hope you like it. **

**It is rated M for later Chapters... I am going to pair Allen with Kanda because Yullen is just fucking adorable and cute... It is an AU and i don't know if i'm going to have them as "Exorcists" or not.. I guess it all depends on the flow of the story. **

**Rate and review please! I'd really like to know how this "chapter" turned out. If not too many people like it, then i'll probably delete it. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**I own nothing of this story. Just the keyboard and computer used to create it.**_

_**The Characters belong to their rightful owner.**_

* * *

**Chapter** **2**

Mana woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of a crying Allen; He sat up and frowned at the small child.

"What's wrong..? You hungry..?" He watched Allen continue to cry as he picked him up and left the bedroom, heading towards the kitchen.

"I don't really have any food for a baby... I wasn't expecting one anytime soon..." He admitted, more to himself than anything else..

Mana held Allen in his arms as he began to dig through his fridge and cupboards for anything a baby might be able to eat. Most of it Allen would have to chew... So that was no good..

As he was moving things around here and there, he spotted a small jar of Applesauce.

He smiled to himself, "That could work... And later we'll go to the store in town and get you some things, okay?" He said as he looked down at a still crying Allen who seemed to be ...very... hungry.

He smiled as he sat down in a chair after grabbing the smallest spoon he could find, setting Allen on his lap he opened the jar, dipping the spoon in before pulling it right back out with a little bit of applesauce on it as he put it up to Allen.

"This is the best I can do for right now.. Hopefully you'll like applesauce..."

Allen's crying seized for a few seconds as he looked at he spoon in-front of him, he leaned forward and ate what was on it. The crying didn't start back up as Mana fed him the applesauce until Allen no longer wanted anymore.

Mana smiled as he picked Allen up, holding him close once again and put the jar back in the fridge as they went back to the bedroom. Mana once again put Allen to sleep as he laid down.

He glanced at the alarm clock beside his bed for the time; 1:24 AM.. Mana yawned and closed his eyes as he eventually fell back to sleep.

Mana didn't have to 'work' today, so he didn't mind the fact Allen woke him up in the middle of the night, not that he'd ever really mind.

Allen had stayed asleep until 7:56 AM where he began to cry again from being hungry.

Mana heard and sat up slowly, looking down at the crying infant. "Hungry again, bud?" Mana smiled as he picked him up and went back into the kitchen.

He grabbed the jar from the fridge and another small spoon as he began to feed him the applesauce. Allen quieted down once he was started being fed, he really liked the applesauce.

Once he was full he turned his head away from the next spoonful and proceeded in looking around the kitchen at anything he thought deserved his attention.

Mana smiled; "Finished? Okay." He picked Allen up as he continued to look around the kitchen, Mana put the jar back in the fridge and the spoon in the sink as he went back to the bedroom.

"Now.. I'm going to take a shower.. I need you to be good until I get out, okay? No roaming around... No getting lost... You stay here, ok?" Mana said to the child, of course he didn't actually expect Allen to listen and do as he said.

He was an infant, they like to do what they please.

Mana set Allen down on the floor instead of the bed, he didn't want Allen rolling off onto the floor and getting hurt if he decided he wanted to look around the new environment, he'd rather Allen was on the floor for that.

Mana picked up everything off the floor that could be hazardous to him as he looked around one last time. None of the outlets were in view, at least from where he was standing...

Mana then proceeded to take a very quick shower as he got in and than got out once finished.

He dried and dressed in the bathroom as he walked out and saw that Allen wasn't where he had left him. He panicked since the child wasn't in clear view.

Mana's bed was flat against the ground so Allen couldn't get under it... The bedroom door was closed so he couldn't leave... The closet door was open slightly... "Wait..." He said as he walked over to the closet.

He slid the door open more and saw Allen sitting on the floor under a few of Mana's shirts that hung low to the ground that Allen was just able to reach.

He pulled them right off the hangers and was playing with them, the sleeves being in his mouth.

Mana laughed lightly. "You scared me for a second.." He said as he picked Allen up.

"Don't wander out of view." He smiled at the boy as he gently washed his face and hands with a soft hand-towel before leaving the bedroom.

Mana opened the front door and walked out, locking it behind him as they made their way into town.

"I've seen a few baby shops in town, maybe we'll look through them all?" Mana said. Allen just continued to look around the scenery that was the outside world.

The two of them spent almost all day in town, looking through the various Baby stores that were there.

All in all, Mana bought Allen some new clothes, Diapers, some toys, some stuffed animals, a lot of baby food, a baby blanket, and other things like baby bottles, spoons, bibs, shoes, etc.

Mana unlocked the front door once they got back home as he smiled, closing the door behind him.

He ordered a crib from one of the stores as well, set to deliver in about 1-2 business days.

"I'm probably going to have to find you a baby-sitter for when I have to work... I can't take you with me.. At least, not that I know of." Mana said.

Mana set Allen down on the bed and began to put Allen's belongings away, clearing up a few drawers in his own dresser to make it both of theirs.

He gave the baby blanket and the stuffed animals to Allen as well as the Toys so he could play with them and keep himself occupied.

Mana left the bottles, spoons, sippy cups and all that other stuff in the bags they were in for later when he went to the kitchen to feed Allen.

He didn't want to leave the child alone even if he was occupied.

He sat down on the bed next to Allen and smiled as he continued to play with his toys.

Now, all he needed was the crib, he had everything else. "Guess you'll just have to share my bed until we can get yours." Mana said, smiling. He didn't mind though.

Mana had moved Allen and his things to the Living room where he could watch him; setting him and his toys on the floor in-front of the couch as he sat down and turned the television on and putting it on the news channel.

Allen looked up at the television with interest as he crawled to it and sat right in-front of it, staring up at the huge screen as he watched all the people walk by.

Mana laughed, "Allen..."

He got up off the couch and moved Allen away from the television, putting him on his lap once he sat back down on the couch.

"Not so close; you'll hurt your eyes." He added with a smile.

Allen made no attempt to get off his lap as he kept his attention focused on the television for a little bit longer.

Eventually, Allen's Attention went back to his toys that were still on the floor as he started to cry, reaching for them.

Mana blinked and looked down at Allen before smiling as he set him down gently on the floor, watching Allen crawl over to where his toys were.

_'How in the world could someone not want you..? You're so adorable and you're a little bundle of joy... You're not even that hard to take care of... Maybe someone just didn't want the responsibility... Well... I'm glad i was the one that got you, then.' _ Mana thought to himself as he picked Allen up again and went into the kitchen to feed him.

He brought the bags from his room to the kitchen as he set them on-top of the kitchen table to put them away later.

* * *

**Well, here's Chapter 2. It's a little bit longer. I started on it last night as well and finished it up just a few minutes ago, and since i got a pretty good amount of reviews in not even 24 hours; which i'd like to thank everyone for, I've added the second chapter. (: I'll start on the third tonight and have it up sometime tomorrow or tuesday, depending on how much i work on it.**

* * *

**WithoutWingsX: Yes, Yullen is definitately adorable! I love Yullen so i thought i'd make my own story. (:**

**Hanashi o suru: Yeah..So am i. xD I don't even really have anything planned. I have how Allen and Kanda meet planned out and a few surprises later on, buuuut i'll keep all that to myself. (;**

**SnowShiro-Kitsune14:  Well, i'm glad you like it, so, here's another chapter. Enjoy. (:**

**Believe It Forever:  Yes, little Allen was so adorable in the Anime. And thank you. (:  
**


End file.
